love_hip_hopfandomcom-20200215-history
Love
The eighth season of the reality television series[[ Love & Hip Hop: New York| Love & Hip Hop: New York]] will air on VH1 on October 30, 2017. The show was primarily filmed in New York City, New York. It is executively produced by Mona Scott-Young and Stephanie R. Gayle for Monami Entertainment, Toby Barraud, Stefan Springman, Mala Chapple, David DiGangi, and Lauren Veteri for Eastern TV, and Nina L. Diaz, Liz Fine and Vivian Gomez for VH1. The series chronicles the lives of several women and men in the New York area, involved in hip hop music. Production On October 3, 2017, VH1 announced that Love & Hip Hop would be returning for a eighth season on October 30, 2017. A cast announcement soon followed with Cam'ron's fianceé, Juju C., promoted to the main cast, alongside Anaís, Lil' Mo and Bad Girls Club ''star DreamDoll. Karl Dargan, Safaree Samuels, Navarro Gray, his girlfriend Ashley Diaz, rapper Jaquáe, his girlfriend Sophia Body, rapper Brittney Taylor, singer James R., ''K. Michelle: My Life cast member Jonathan Fernandez and his boyfriend Trent Crews would join the supporting cast. On October 20, 2017, a royalty-themed promo "Stay Queening'" was released, with Remy Ma introducing "the new queens of New York" - Lil' Mo, Anaís, Brittney Taylor and DreamDoll.3 On October 18, 2017, nearly two weeks before the season eight premiere, VH1 aired Dirty Little Secrets, a special featuring unseen footage and deleted scenes from the show's first seven seasons, along with interviews with the show's cast and producers. On November 16, 2017, VH1 announced that Remy & Papoose: A Merry Mackie Holiday, a holiday special starring Remy Ma and Papoose, would air on December 18, 2017. This season was poorly received by viewers, with ratings dipping below 2 million viewers for the first time in four years. A scene featuring Yandy speaking into an apparently unplugged telephone was widely ridiculed and condemned as proof of the show's decline and reliance on increasingly fabricated storylines. Former cast member Erica Mena criticised the new cast and the season's storylines, particularly Yandy's, calling them "boring". Comedian KendallKyndall, who has recapped the show for years and hosted live streams and interviews for this season for VH1.com, also criticised the season's rushed and confusing editing, weak storylines and uninspiring casting. Synopsis Official synopsis used on VH1.com: The franchise that never sleeps, VH1's highest rated docu-series, Love & Hip Hop brings the hustle and grind back to the Big Apple! Remy Ma focuses on unity for women in the industry, while Yandy Smith-Harris gears up to reignite her brand, but Mendeecees struggles with his wife giving her all to a very demanding career. Bianca Bonnie fights against being replaced in the game by Bri Beauty, who is tied to her past, while Juju continues to build her own identity and give relationship counseling along the way. Now that DJ Self has added the sassy personality of new rap star Dreamdoll to the roster, things could get very complicated for Mariahlynn and the Gwinin' team. Already a star in the Latin market, Dominican beauty Anais is ready to make her debut on the New York series. After a serious diabetes health scare, Rich Dollaz is focused on making money. Last, but certainly not least, New York welcomes the one and only Safaree to the cast this season. Cast Main and supporting cast members in order of number of appearances, out of the 7 episodes that have aired so far. Guest stars Brittney's grandmother appears uncredited in a scene. Gallery 1024px-LHHNYseason8castphoto.jpg|Cast photo for season 8. yandy.jpg|Yandy's promo photo. Yandy_s8_alt_full.jpg|Yandy's alternate promo photo. bianca.jpg|Bianca's promo photo. Bianca_s8_alt_full.jpg|Bianca's alternate promo photo. mariahlynn-promo-s8.jpg|Mariahlynn's promo photo. Mariahlynn_s8_alt_full.jpg|Mariahlynn's alternate promo photo. juju.jpg|Juju's promo photo. Juju_s8_alt_full.jpg|Juju's alternate promo photo. anais.jpg|Anaís' promo photo. Anais_s8_alt_full.jpg|Anaís' alternate promo photo. lil-mo.jpg|Lil' Mo's promo photo. Lil-mo_alt_full.jpg|Lil Mo's alternate promo photo. snoop.jpg|Snoop's promo photo. Felicia-snoop_s8_alt_full.jpg|Snoop's alternate promo photo. remy-ma.jpg|Remy's promo photo. Remy-ma_s8_full_alt.jpg|Remy's alternate promo photo. Episodes Promo videos The following were released on VH1's web site to promote the season. Trivia * Kimbella Vanderhee was originally set to return before breaking up with Juelz and having a falling out with Yandy and the producers. It is unclear if she filmed any scenes beforehand and if so, if any of her scenes will be used at some point. Somaya Reece, Lady Luck and Kabrina Nashayé reportedly filmed scenes for this season, however they were not included in the cast announcement and it is unknown if their scenes have been cut. Lady Luck accused Remy on Twitter during filming in June 2017 of blackballing her from the show, saying Remy told producers she was "too pussy to film" with her because she knows Luck will "expose her". Remy and Papoose allegedly signed on very late into production and it has not been confirmed how much influence that had on casting this season, although they are close to new cast members Jaquáe and Lil' Mo. Category:Seasons Category:Love & Hip Hop: New York